


The Alternate Story of Eros And Psyche

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Mythology, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: Psyche is convinced by her sisters to uncover her husband's true identity, but what about if Psyche refused to do it?





	The Alternate Story of Eros And Psyche

It was a happy day in a palace, but not for this two girls. They are seen sitting in a room quietly, mourning over their lost sister. 

"Do you think that Psyche is fine with her husband? " Sister 1 asked. 

"I don't know, maybe she was suffering right now.Did still remember about what are the oracle said about his husband? " Sister 2 replied. 

"Oh yeah, you are right" Sister 1 said. 

As they talked to each other, a letter then coming swiftly into the room from the window before landing on the floor./p>

"A letter?" Sister 1 said as she grabbed the letter from the floor and read it. 

As she was reading the letter, she was shocked about the who was sending the letter. 

"It's from Psyche!" Sister 1 screamed with shocked expression.

"What!? Are you serious? Let me see it! " Sister 2 replied with a shocked face. 

"Yeah, read it! " Sister 1 passed the letter to Sister 2.

"Ohhhh" Sister 2 read the letter amusingly. 

"Wow, I never thought that Psyche's husband was very good one" Sister 2 said in amusement as she finished reading the letter before replied again "Do you really think that Psyche's husband was really a monster? I don't think that monster will take care of some person lovingly. It's really weird, you know" 

"Hmmmm, maybe you got some point there" Sister 1 said before telling her an idea "What about if we convinced Psyche to uncover her husband's true identity? "

"Yeah, sure! That was a brilliant idea! " Sister 2 agreed with her.

An evil smirk then formed on Sister 1's lips. 

~♥~

Psyche was waiting for her sisters to come to her new house. She was so excited that Eros allowed her sisters to come here although he was a bit unhappy about this. 

Then, Psyche then noticed a chariot was coming to her direction. The chariot then stopping in front of her. The chariot door then opened as her sisters then running towards her.

"Psyche! "

"My sisters! "

They then hugging each other happily. It was a long since their last hug after all.

As they released their hug, Psyche then broke the silence. "I never thought that you will invited us here" Sister 1 said. 

"Of course I will. You guys are my sisters forever " Psyche replied. 

"Yeah" Sister 2 nodded.

"Come, we go inside my new home" Psyche invited them to enter her house. 

As they entered, her sisters was shocked by what they see. The interior of the house is very beautiful. The marble ceiling is full of beautiful and elegant carvings. The walls is decorated with gems of all types. Some are common types of gems while some are rare ones. The floor is made of mixture of gold and platinum. 

"Wow, what an extravagant house she have" Sister 2 whispered. 

"Yeah" Sister 1 nodded. 

"So, do you guys want to eat?" Psyche asked. 

Sister 1's belly then growled. 

"Uh, I think it's a good idea" she smiled awkwardly. 

They then sitting at a marble table. 

"Psyche, I was so amazed by your new house " Sister 1 said. 

"Thanks" Psyche replied.

Suddenly, three flying plates of cakes are seen flying before landing on the table. Her sisters was shocked by this.

"Okay, your house is really spooked" Sister 2 said. 

"Sorry about that " Psyche replied. 

"So, Psyche, we just want to know about your new life here" Sister 1 said. 

"About my new life here? It's was so great! He treated me kindly even he was a monster "

"Are you sure? " her sisters asked, shocked. 

"Yeah. Are you don't believe me? " Psyche replied. 

"Okay, okay" Sister 2 nodded. 

Psyche's sisters then started whispering at each other. 

"Damn it, Psyche's new life is more better than us" Sister 1 said. 

"You're right, sis. We should do something by now "

"Doing what? "

"I got idea"

Psyche then noticed that her sisters are whispering to each other.

"Excuse me, what are you guys whispered about? " Psyche asked. 

Psyche's sisters snapped as they quickly stop whispering.

"Oh, nothing. We planning to make some surprises for our friend at her birthday party " Sister 1 lied. The truth is they actually planning to undermine Psyche's happiness. 

"So, Psyche, where is your husband? " Sister 1 asked. 

"He just come home at night " Psyche said. 

"At night? Are you sure? " Sister 2 then surprised. 

"Yeah" Psyche replied. 

"You didn't even know about your true husband's identity? " Sister 1 asked again. 

"Yeah" Psyche nodded. 

"And you didn't even try to uncover his identity? " Sister 2 asked. 

"Nope" Psyche replied. 

Her sisters then whispered to each other again, making Psyche feel a bit curious about them. After her sisters finished, Sister 1 then broke the silence. 

"Well, Psyche, you still remember about your birthday? " Sister 1 asked. 

"Yeah. It's in next weekend " Psyche replied. 

"Correct, and we planned to give you a very insteresting and special present on your birthday " Sister 2 said. 

"Really? " Psyche then feel surprised as she likes presents, especially if anyone wants to give her special present./p>

Her sisters just smirked as they succeed tricking Psyche slowly.

"Yeah, but there's one condition " Sister 1 smirked. 

"Condition? " 

"Yeah. Condition " Sister 2 replied. 

"Okay, what's it? " Psyche asked. 

"I dare you to uncover your husband's identity" Sister 1 said. 

"Uncover my husband's identity? " Psyche was shocked. 

"Yeah" Sister 2 smirked. 

~♥~ 

It was midnight now and Psyche is still not sleeping. Her husband has already sleeping next to her. 

She then bring out the lamp and the dagger ; she found this thing in a nearby room. She then moved the lamp closer to his husband slowly. Very slowly. 

She almost succeeded to reveal his husband's identity, only to walk away from the bed and throw the lamp and dagger outside the window. She really wanted to see his face but she does not want to break the promise they have made. 

She then started crying at the window.

Unbeknownst to her, she was hugged from the back by her husband. 

"What's the matter, my love? " he asked. 

"Nothing. I just... I just... Missed my parents, that's all. Sorry if I interrupted your sleep " she lied as she tried to stop crying. 

If you missed your parents, I can tell Zephyrus to send you to visit your parents " he said .

"Thanks, but I want to go next weekend. I want to celebrate my birthday with them" she said. 

"If you say so. Come, we should go to sleep." he said. 

"Ok" she nodded as they retreated to the bed. 

~♥~

Psyche's mother was so excited that her daughter will finally come to the palace. Her father and sisters also can't wait to meet her anytime soon. 

She is currently overseeing the royal gardeners cleaning the royal garden.

Suddenly, she then spotted a chariot then descended from the sky before landing in the front of the palace. She then quickly rushed to the front of the palace. 

The chariot door then opened as Psyche then running towards her mother. 

"Mother! "

"Psyche! "

They then hugged each other, tears flowing from their faces.

As they hugged, her father then come towards their direction, feeling happy that her daughter has come back. 

"Oh, my beloved Psyche, I never thought that you will come to visit me " her mother said. 

"Mother, I was so lucky that my husband allow me to visit you " Psyche replied. 

As they finished hugging, Psyche then noticed that her father was coming towards their direction.

"Father? " Psyche quickly running towards his father and hugging him. 

"My daughter, you're back " he said. 

"Yes father, I'm back " Psyche replied.

"Come, my daughter. Let's go inside now. I'm pretty sure that you already missed home so much " her father said.

"Alright " she nodded as they then walking back into the palace. 

~♥~

Sister 1 now are currently with her fiancee right now. Her fiancee's face are looking bored as he just hear his fiancee talking about some random things that she always talk everyday. 

"I still remember when I was fifteen, my father give a very beautiful golden necklace " she said. 

"Huh, why she likes to talk about random things everyday? " her fiancee murmured with rolled eyes. 

Suddenly, he then noticed the king along with his wife and the most beautiful woman ever walking at the nearby corridor. He is shocked as he thought that Psyche will stay with her mysterious husband forever. 

An evil idea popped in his mind as he continue staring at the princess. 

"Darling? Darling? Darling! "

He then snapped quickly as his fiancee yelling at him. 

"What? " he asked. 

"Everytime when I'm talking, you're always daydreaming, daydreaming and daydreaming " Sister 1 said. 

"Oooh, I'm just thinking about building a new palace after we get married " he lied, trying to distracting her. 

"A new palace? Where? " she asked excitedly. 

"I'm don't know... Maybe somewhere...at Sicily, I guess" he smiled awkwardly. 

"Wow, that's so romantic of you " Sister 1 said.

Unbeknownst to her, an evil smirk is formed on his lips. 

~♥~

Aphrodite was walking alone at a beach, enjoying the scene of the sea. 

She still couldn't stopped thinking about a certain mortal princess that was more beautiful than her. Hearing that really making her upset. 

Unbeknownst to her, an evil giant is watching her silently from a giant rock near the beach. 

To be continued...

Notes : I don't want put names for Psyche's sisters


End file.
